baywatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Baywatch (Season 5)
The fifth season of Baywatch aired from 1994-1995 Caroline Holden became a regular cast member and it also introduced new characters such as femme fatale Neely Capshaw (first appearing as a guest star played by Heather Campbell) and Logan Fowler. This season shows the departure of Garner Ellerbee who appears in the spin-off Baywatch Nights, but later guest appears in a episode of Season 8. Main Cast *David Hasselhoff as Mitch Buchannon *Pamela Anderson as Casey Jean "C.J." Parker *David Charvet as Matthew "Matt" Brody *Jeremy Jackson as Hobie Buchannon *Alexandra Paul as Stephanie Holden *Yasmine Bleeth as Caroline Holden *Michael Newman as Mike "Newmie" Newman *Gregory Alan Williams as Garner Ellerbee *Jaason Simmons as Logan Fowler Special Guest Stars *John Allen Nelson as John D. Cort *Heather Campbell as Neely Capshaw Episodes #'Livin’ on the Fault Line, Part I' – A minor earthquake prompts a geological survey team to come to Baywatch to plant a seismometer in an underwater fault line near Malibu Beach. When Stephanie falls for the team leader, her life, as well as Hobie’s, Jackie’s and many others hang in the balance as the area is hit by a massive earthquake. #'Livin’ on the Fault Line, Part II' – After a massive earthquake hits the Los Angeles area, the Baywatch lifeguards spring into action to save trapped victims, including Hobie, Jackie Quinn, Stephanie, and members of a geological survey team. #'Aftershock' – Mitch and his ex-wife Gail decide to get remarried, but their wedding is jeopardized when Mitch leaves to rescue victims of a boat explosion. Meanwhile, Logan and Matt are at odds over Caroline. #'Baja Run' – John Cort returns and convinces Matt to join him in racing the Baja Run, the most grueling dune-buggy race in Mexico. However, Mitch is unaware of John’s plan to use their dune buggy to smuggle ancient artifacts across the border. #'Air Buchannon' – Mitch and Stephanie rediscover their feelings for each other when they work a 24-hour Call Car shift, while Hobie gets talked into throwing a party at home while Mitch is away. #'Short Sighted' – At Baywatch’s annual Father/Son Junior Lifeguard Competition, Matt befriends a young boy who is embarrassed by the unexpected appearance of his father, who is a dwarf. Meanwhile, Stephanie attempts to reassign Logan to another beach after Caroline misses a rescue due to her infatuation with him. #'Someone to Baywatch Over You' – When the FBI attempts to capture a notorious underworld figure, Mitch is forced to work with an ungrateful FBI agent posing as a lifeguard, which causes problems for both Mitch and Baywatch. Meanwhile, a Dutch woman whom Matt rescued is determined to repay him by serving his every need, causing C.J. problems. #'K-Gas, The Groove Yard Of Solid Gold' – As a promotion for his new radio station, a DJ offers a $100,000 prize to anyone who can figure out clues to a “pirate riddle” that are scattered everywhere up and down the beach. Matt and C.J. get caught up in the madness to win, while Mitch and the other lifeguards have their hands full rescuing people who will do anything to win. #'Red Wind' – When the hot Santa Ana winds blow down to the beach, the Baywatch lifeguards find themselves contending with amorous beachgoers, while Mitch is romantically pursued by a woman he saved from drowning years ago. #'I Spike' – When Tracy, a hovercraft rescue expert, arrives at Baywatch to train the lifeguards, Mitch finds himself falling in love with her. Meanwhile, Matt attempts to realize a lifelong dream by joining the pro beach volleyball tour. #'Silent Night, Baywatch Night, Part I' – As Christmas Day approaches, Mitch and Tracy fall deeply in love. Mitch and Hobie then discover that the lost young girl whom they are letting stay at their house is actually a juvenile con artist. Meanwhile, a young priest expresses interest in C.J., and a group of little people instigate a Christmas surprise for Matt, which makes him wonder if they are actually Santa’s elves. #'Silent Night, Baywatch Night, Part II' – Christmas Day arrives at Baywatch and brings surprises for everyone: Mitch tries to reunite Joey and her mother, C.J. worries that Father Ryan is giving up the priesthood for her, and Matt wonders if a group of dwarves visiting the beach are actually Santa’s elves. #'Rubber Ducky' – When Logan’s visa is about to expire, he has only two ways to stay at Baywatch: buy a green card illegally with his winnings from an upcoming “rubber ducky” boat race, or marry Kathleen, a rick widow. But Logan is in love with Caroline, not Kathleen, and Matt is determined to beat Logan in the race. Meanwhile, Mitch’s relationship with Tracy continues to grow, despite his mother’s disapproval. #'Homecoming' – When Stephanie returns from her sailing trip around the world with Riley, she is held hostage by and environmental extremist bent on destroying an offshore oil platform. Meanwhile, Mitch wreaks havoc on Garner’s relationship with Katherine, a new lifeguard. #'Seize The Day' – Tracy finally admits to Mitch that she is living on borrowed time. Meanwhile, Logan and Caroline have their hands full keeping two reckless kids on wave runners from hurting anyone. #'A Little Help From My Friends' – When Hobie phones a radio call-in show to get advice on how to help Mitch work through his grief over Tracy’s death, a woman listening to the show in another city decides to contact them. Meanwhile, Caroline and Logan’s relationship becomes strained when Caroline revives a drowning swimmer with AIDS. #'Fathers’ Day' – As Father’s Day approaches, Mitch receives a mysterious package that his father made for him before he died, while Logan grapples with horrifying flashbacks that begin to interfere with his ability to lifeguard. #'Fire With Fire' – A part-time lifeguard friend of Mitch causes havoc at Baywatch when he uses strong-arm tactics against some vagrants on the beach. And Logan annuls his marriage to Kathleen because of his love for Caroline, putting his Baywatch career in jeopardy. #'Deep Trouble' – C.J. and Matt are shocked when a homeless man they rescue from under a tower turns out to be former lifeguard John Cort, whose eyesight has gotten worse. Meanwhile, Hobie befriends a young boy with leukaemia who desperately needs a bone marrow transplant, but his brother has disappeared. #'Promised Land' – While test piloting a new aircraft, Mitch rescues a female Chinese refugee from drowning. When it turns out she is being smuggled into the country and is pregnant, Mitch and Caroline protect her from the Immigration authorities long enough to find her sister. Meanwhile, Garner and Matt attempt to track down a beautiful blonde who drops her bikini top as part of a beach robbery scam. #'The Runaways' – Chaos reigns when Kaye Morgan hires a wannabe pop singer from England as a new waitress at the Sandy Cay, and daredevil businessman Richard Branson arrives to set a new world record for water skiing behind a blimp. Meanwhile, Stephanie and Caroline butt heads over Caroline’s lifeguarding abilities. #'Wet 'n' Wild' – A daredevil motorcyclist’s travelling stunt show comes to the beach, capturing the admiration of Hobie. However, when the motorcyclist encourages underage drinking, Mitch and Garner attempt to shut him down. Meanwhile, Matt finds himself on suspension when new lifeguard Neely Capshaw accuses him of sexual harassment. Category:Baywatch seasons